


Surprises

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: Everyone gets a surprise when a sparkling is born.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like months ago in one short sitting so its mostly dialog. but it's reaaaaal cute <3

Whirl was the first to visit. Cyclonus and Tailgate were exhausted, which surprised nobody. Cyclonus had felt ill, absolutely refusing to be checked by Ratchet. Turned out the illness was a protoform, and when the pain had reached its worst was when Tailgate dragged Cyclonus towards the medbay, unaware Whirl was dragging Ratchet to them.

One hallway surgery later, Tailgate and Cyclonus had found themselves to be parents.

Most were giving them their space. a traumatic birth, a surprise baby, most understood their exhaustion. Whirl was not among those people.

“Have you named him yet?” Whirl asked, squatting by the tiny makeshift bed on the floor, bent weirdly to see around his chest.

“No,” Cyclonus said tiredly, resting on the couch with his head tilted all the way back.

Tailgate had Cyclonus’ hand in his, gently massaging the joints of his fingers and his wrist. “We’re still thinking… we'll name him when we’re a little less shocked that he’s, you know, real.”

“Call him Whirl jr.”

“ _No_.” Cyclonus repeated, scowling.

“Fine, fine.” Whirl rolled his optic, then turned back to the sparkling. “You know, I never cared about these things before. I feel sick from it, and I’m blaming you both for it.”

“What?” Tailgate asked, pausing.

“You know.” Whirl waved a claw above the sparkling. “These things. Protoforms. Parenting. I always thought, ‘Who’d want that much responsibility?’ and I still think that.” he looked back at the sparkling. “But now that I’ve met one that matters,-”

“They all matter.” Cyclonus interrupted.

“Shut up no they don’t, but this one does.” Whirl finished. “He’s been here a day and if anything happened to him, people on this ship would die.”

“Whirl-” Tailgate tried to speak up.

“I’d kill people for this baby.” Whirl said, adjusting the little sparkling’s blanket. “I’d kill myself.”

“Whirl,” Cyclonus lifted his head. “last week you said you would kill yourself if you couldn’t find a new set of bolt plunger springs.”

“But I did find a new set!” Whirl said cheerily. “So I didn’t have to die.”

The sparkling squeaked, and Tailgate slid off the couch, joining Whirl in hovering over him. “Oh, he’s okay.”

“Of course he is.” Whirl said.

“Whirl, please tell me you understand that he is not your baby.” Cyclonus asked.

Whirl looked over his shoulder, staring silently.

“ _Whirl_.”

“He’s not my baby, fine, frick.” Whirl sputtered. “Would you rather I hate your baby? Huh? Cause I can do that! These are my emotions and I’ll do what I want with 'em.”

“Who could hate this lil’ round face though?” Tailgate cooed, thumb so gently stroking the protoform’s cheek, causing it to let out the tiniest trill.

Whirl melted into a blubbering mess. “Okay fine I lied, I definitely can’t hate this baby. Not until he does something to me, but why would he? He’s a good little bean-shaped guy. I got a good feelin’ about him.”

Cyclonus let out an ugly, short laugh, but when Tailgate and Whirl looked up at him, shocked at the sound, he looked the same as he had all evening; sitting on the couch, head back, optics shut as if he were asleep.

“If only you can admit about lying about how much you care about Tailgate and I.” he said.

“I don’t care about you two.” Whirl said, attention back on the baby. “Just this guy.”

Tailgate laughed this time. “Whirl, you helped decorate the third floor center hall for our wedding.”

“Not. Because. I care.” Whirl said, squinting at Tailgate, pointing a claw at him. “Just gotta make sure you kids do it right.”

“We do it right all the time. You’re damn near cuddling the proof.” Cyclonus said, calm as can be.

Tailgate had both hands to his face to muffle his laughter, while Whirl shook his head. “See, this is why I gotta be around this kid. Someone’s gotta be the mature one!”


End file.
